Virtual machines are configured on virtual machine hosts, of which Microsoft Virtual Server, VMWare Server, VMWare ESX Server, are commercially available examples. Typically, the virtual machine host is protected by a firewall which prevents external communications from remote machines outside of the virtual network. It is therefore difficult to remotely provision new virtual machines from outside of a virtual machine network.
What is required is a system, method and computer readable medium for remotely provisioning virtual machines on a virtual machine host platform from a vendor independent configuration.